pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
RP Plots Finished/Unfinished (Paigelena)
Content This Page talks about all of Paigelena's ideas and Plot devices. 'Victory' This RP an alternative version on the rampage in Jubilife but ends up with Paige and Chelsea succeeding. 'The Disasterous Experiment' This RP is about Chelsea's backstory such as how she was created and also how she met Paige. 'Teddy's Journal 2' Basically, Paige finds a copy of the journal in her bedroom and begins to use the book to bring her fantasies into reality. 'What If?' Certain events in Paige's life would be revisited with different outcomes! 'New Faces, Old friends' Mercedes's old friends begin to visit her and they remember their times together. 'Chelsea's Deathnote' Based on Deathnote, but with a twist. Chelsea and Swarma both receive Deathnotes and try to out-do the other one with their killings. One will go as far as to try and kill Teddy! 'Where it All Ends' Shade returns to her childhood home and remembers what happened when she left. 'Never Disrespect a Delcatty' Mercedes is unpopular with her people, and she decides to rule by force! 'Project Gamma-304' A genetically created OC appears and wrecks havoc! After some investigation, it is found to be an awfally familar character... 'Journey into the Unknown' Paige is not feeling well and she requests that the Apprentices (Sans Ilia) are shrunk and placed into her body to find out what has caused her to be ill. However, Ilia finds the tiny apprentices before they are placed inside Paige... and her mind twists. Will the apprentices survive? 'Peacemaker' Ilia wants to end the war between the two Orders and she tries to make Dodeca and Vanessa bury the hatchet. However, something happens to her, causing her to have a little problem. Will she succeed in getting the two women to make up, or will she end up being crushed under their hands? 'Dystopia' Set in a alternative version of the world. K is in control of the world and rules it like a dictatorship. She has most of the OCs shrunken and kept in a prison to be used for her amusement. Ilia is the guard there and has a fearsome reputation as the bringer of death and darkness. Will the remaining normal sized OCs rescue the little ones and overthrow K? 'The Greatest Day' K and Caliburn are to marry and they want everything to be completely perfect in order for them to be happy. In order to stop this, Vanessa, the Dark Queen and all of the dark duplicates set out to prevent this marriage. Will the two pokemon tie the knot, or will the forces of Darkness prevent them? Also, a new force is coming... 'Nobody Picks on Me' Ilia is looking at some of her mementos of when she was a ninja in training. She reflects on how she was bullied before she came to the Fortress of Light and decides to get revenge on those who bullied her. She enlists Swarma to find and capture her entire class and shrink them to be Ilia's toys. However, all does not go to plan... 'A 'Royal' Rumble' A mysterious Ninetales appears in Light City, fleeing from something. It is up to Swarma and Strawbella to help her out! 'An Apple a Day' A relaxing day in the park goes wrong for Princess! After finding a special apple, she becomes human! Her human form cannot go wrong... can't it? '25,000 Men' Based somewhat on Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 1 & 2, Sinnoh has been invaded! Mercedes has two tough choices to make. Kill her people with an Atomic Blast? Or turn on her people. 'Reversion' Ayane asks Dodeca if she can go with the apprentices to some points in her life. They witness everything she has talked about. However, Ilia may change fate! 'Swarma's Fate' Swarma begins to show evil traits and ends up being taken by Chelsea to Vanessa. The two indoctrinate Swarma into a life of evil and it is up to the Order of Light and Princess Nyx to save her before it is too late! Paige has been kidnapped as well by Mercedes and needs rescuing too. Meanwhile, Ilia is somehow pregnant. 'Queen Swarma' Following on from Swarma's Fate, Swarma has become a fully fledged darkness user. However, she is too strong for Vanessa and Death Shira to control and she takes over the world! To save the world, The Order of Light, Vanessa, Naibuko and Death Shira would have to work together to stop Swarma from ending all life on the planet! Ilia meanwhile, has a difficult decision to make. 'Paige's Final Destiny' A heartbreaking part of Queen Swarma. At the end of the RP, Vanessa attempts to kill Swarma! However, Paige, acting against her instincts and following her heart shoves Swarma out of the way... and being struck. 'Undead Radish' A lighthearted RP where Teddy and Paige need to help an Oddish die peacefully and as she wants to. However, due to Paige's fear of Oddish, this will not be easy 'Tales from Azana' A group of trainers begin their journeys in Azana. They each end up doing different things, but always see each other. One will make the ultimate betrayal... 'Future Shock' Swarma makes a wish to see her future. She evalutes that she will have a plesent, eternal future. Seeing this, other people begin to wish to see their futures. Paige eventually asks to see her future... and discovers that hers will be anything but good. 'Whenever You Want' Mercedes discovers that she can make the leaders of other regions obey her and she uses it to her advantage! 'Lessons in Comedy' Swarma begins to learn how to be funny rather than cute and serious. She goes out to other realms to find people who she thinks can teach her about comedy. Expect to see characters like Buzz Killington and Bart Simpson. 'Time Twister' Everyone is excited to see Swarma's first invention, the Time Twister. However, when Swarma tests it out, everyone is sent to different points in history, along with several villains. Dodeca, Vanessa and Ilia arrive in the Roman Era, Swarma, Reisa and Strawbella end up upon a Pirate Ship, Paige, Minevra and Angelo end up in the future while everyone else ended up at a war. Can everyone find their way back? Will Dodeca survive being away from the Fortress of Light? Will Paige learn her fate? And why is Swarma a captain? Category:RPs Category:RPs made by Paigelena